The gift of Friendship, Freedom
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: Sheba thought she knew what freedom was. But after travelling with Felix and Co around Weyard, she realises that it was only because her friends let her be who she was that she tasted true freedom. And those friends will help her whenever she feel's upset


The Gift of Friendship, Freedom

This fic came about because of a bit of discussion I started about Sheba's changing view about Lalivero. During the first game, all Sheba wants is to go back home to Lalivero and she says that something good will happen when Colosso is over. But the events that lead to GS2 happen instead and Sheba goes on the journey with Felix and Co. Eventually when you set sail the group talks about visiting Vale and Lalivero. Kraden says it's a bad idea, and while Jenna says that Sheba could explain things, Sheba says to Felix: **"And they'd make me stay there! You wouldn't leave me there would you Felix!"** And for me this implies that Sheba _knows _that Felix wouldn't leave her stuck there, and that she doesn't think of Lalivero as fondly as she once did. The small bit of discussion can be found here: http://www. /topic/38616/4185237/18/. If you have any ideas/suggestions about it, let me know.

I don't own Golden Sun of course.

* * *

Today I realised that life is full of strange twists and turns, and life never turns out the way you expect. My recent adventures have proven that many times over. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. Let me tell you briefly about what has happened to me.

My name is Sheba, and it's been a month and a half since I was kidnapped by a couple of Proxians while I was trying to return to my hometown after I was briefly held hostage. The Proxians wanted to use me for the fact that I'm a Jupiter adept and have powers that they needed to light the beacon of Jupiter Lighthouse. But on top of Venus Lighthouse, a group of four Adepts fought and defeated Saturos and Menardi, twice in their efforts to free me. But afterwards, I fell off the aerie because of the earthquake that occurred when the beacon was lit. Yet I lived because Felix jumped off of the lighthouse and saved me from drowning.

Then we managed to end up on a floating island, where Felix's sister Jenna was waiting for us before it was torn away because of the beacon being lit again. And after that a tidal wave knocked the floating island into a nearby continent, and yet no-one died from the tidal wave. Fate seems to be on our side lately, saving us from situations that would have killed a normal person five times over. And we now have a Mercury Adept who comes from the legendary place called Lemuria who wants to help us in our quest. Life has been getting weirder by the day. And right now we are all discussing what to do now that we have Piers' boat to sail around Weyard. Jenna wants to visit Vale and my town of Lalivero, but it's not going to well for her.

"And as for Gondowan, I'm sure that the people of Lalivero are… looking for us." Kraden explained to Jenna. He's pretty smart when he wants to be.

"He's right" I said with a sigh. "Saturos and Menardi went a little wild in Lalivero, and you were all with them. I don't think that they'd be happy to see you guys." Jenna looked downcast, but she wasn't ready to give up on the idea.

"Oh... But Sheba can explain the situation for us. I'm sure that Faran and the

Laliverans would understand our situation." Jenna said. I shook my head in frustration. She doesn't know them like I do.

"And then they'd make me stay in Lalivero! Would you just leave me trapped there Felix?" I said stubbornly. Felix chuckled as he shook his head in a no. I couldn't help but smile back. Something was bothering me though, but I don't quite know what it was yet.

"Oh yeah... Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea after all..." Jenna said, looking slightly downfallen.

"Then it's decided!" Kraden said suddenly. I wonder what he has in mind.

"What's decided?" Piers asked dubiously. Don't be a stick in the mud now Piers.

"The sea is so vast that we can go wherever we want to, so let's go do some exploring Felix!" Kraden said with a grin. His enthusiasm is infectious and I feel my unease vanish.

"That's a great idea!" I said eagerly. "We've already met werewolves and discovered new kinds of Psynergy. I'm sure there's even more out there waiting for us to find it!"

"Wow, this is going to be great!" Jenna said.

"Hmmm.... The sea can be quite dangerous. It won't be my fault if something bad happens along the way, Kraden." Piers cautions sternly. Kraden is apparently not listening and keeps talking.

"To the open sea Felix!" Kraden says triumphantly before heading up the crow's nest. Piers walked off to check up on the ship while Jenna and Felix and I are at the helm navigating the oceans of Weyard for the first time, no one to tell us what to do or where we should go. This was what people called freedom.

And that's when I realised what was bothering me. I was for the first time in my life, _completely free_. Oh, I first thought that freedom was simply going back safely to Lalivero, and not have to worry about anyone from Tolbi or Prox trying to take advantage of my powers. But that wasn't true for me anymore. Back home I'm seen as the 'Saviour of Lalivero' and worshiped as a 'holy child of the gods'. But everyone kept their distance from me, as if I was so above them that they weren't worthy of being a friend of mine. No one, not even my parents understood me or my abilities properly. Because of that I didn't have a single friend in Lalivero.

Then I met Jenna and Felix when I was kidnapped by Saturos and Menardi. All of them are _adepts_, people with powers similar to mine, which I was told came from this thing called Psynergy. Jenna and Felix were about as strong as I with Psynergy, while Saturos and Menardi made my abilities look weak and pathetic in comparison. And they weren't afraid to use their powers to scare me into doing what they wanted. Their displays of overwhelming power hammered out any disillusions that I could still be some kind of 'holy child of the gods'.

But Jenna and Felix looked after me during the trip to the Venus Lighthouse. They told me about their own parents being held hostage, and that they were travelling with Saturos and Menardi so that they could save their parents. Because we were all in the same situation, we quickly bonded together as we travelled over Osenia and Indra. From them I finally learnt what it meant to have friends. The kind that sees you as you are and will care about you no matter how you're feeling. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I remembered how lonely I felt from time to time back in Lalivero, compared to how much fun I've had while travelling with Jenna and Felix.

And when Felix saved me from drowning, not only did he save my life but he also _set me free from being a different kind of prisoner in Lalivero, by giving me a chance to be an ordinary teenager_. When I asked Felix if he'd leave me stuck in Lalivero, the thought of going back and not being able to explore Weyard horrified me. If I had to choose between Jenna and Felix or Lalivero, I know that I'd go with Jenna and Felix in an instant. Lalivero wasn't home for me anymore.

"Sheba, what's bothering you?" Jenna asked as she noticed the tears about to fall onto my cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"I just realised, for the first time in my life, I know what it means to be free." I said amid tears of relief, confusion and sorrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Jenna asked. I saw that her eyes were full of compassion and care.

"I can be whoever I want to be." I said awkwardly, trying to find the right words. "Because of you two I… I'm not bound by anyone's expectations of me being a 'holy child' anymore. I'm free to be a simple teenager, free to help you two in your quest and free to be who _I _want to be."

"You were lonely because the people of Lalivero treated you a 'holy child of the gods' all the time, and not as a teenager like everyone else your age?" Felix asked in a comforting tone. I smiled in appreciation. He's an understanding kind of guy, and a good brother for Jenna.

"Exactly Felix... I was precious to the people in Lalivero but they never really understood me that well, because I was different from them." I said amid my tears. "You two were the first to do that. And it also helps that you're both adepts like me. But, Lalivero doesn't feel like a place I can call home anymore. I don't know what do to about that. I… don't want to go back as much as I used to."

The tears don't want to stop. I'm incredibly happy and incredibly scared of the future at the same time. What will I do when this is all over? I have no idea right now.

"You certainly have brightened up during this journey." Jenna said with a smile. "But if you're worried about not having a place to call home Felix and I can be a kind of family, that you could call a 'home away from home'. Sheba, if there's anything else that bothers you, don't hesitate to tell us. You're a friend of ours and we'll help you with anything that comes your way." I smile as I see just how lucky I am to have two friends like Jenna and Felix.

"Jenna's right," Felix said calmly. "We'll help you out in any way we can. We care about you Sheba, and so do Kraden and Piers." And then he suddenly pulled me in for a hug. I take a moment to make sure my jaw doesn't drop in surprise, but the sudden affection made me giggle. As I looked up into his eyes I saw a deep and tender look in his eyes. And from that I get an idea to make fun of Felix.

"You really do have such kind eyes Felix." I say teasingly, feeling much better now that I've talked to Jenna and Felix. "That woman in Madra was right about you Felix." Both Jenna and I laugh as Felix looked away from me awkwardly.

"Don't look at me like that Sheba." Felix said shyly. "It's… embarrassing." Funny enough, I could feel his heart beating a bit faster. And the hug he gave was making me feel all… warm. But I keep laughing, Jenna and I don't get to see Felix like this often and I'm glad that we're all able to have a good laugh together. Felix let go of me and took the helm again, smiling at the fun we were having.

"Thank you both so much… you're both the best friends I could ever ask for. I won't forget this." I said joyfully. I think that for now, I'm not going to worry much about the future. My friends Jenna and Felix are here with me. Just travelling with them on this journey will make my heart feel content for now.


End file.
